


There Are Other Children Here? I Do Not See Them; No Social Interaction, No Thank You

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Dangerous Pink [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fencing, Gen, Sword Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Dream and Sapanp grew up in Port. They try to cover the secrets of the pink haired fencing master who is definitely their age. Then get whiplash when they find out he only comes to Port because he has a farmers son.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dangerous Pink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168250
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	There Are Other Children Here? I Do Not See Them; No Social Interaction, No Thank You

In between matches, the farm boy would scan the crowd at the Fencing Club. He would see all the regulars, the ones who would fight in the ring. He would see all of the spectators. Which ones came back time and time again, and the ones who only came for that night.

They weren’t really of interest to him. It was just something to do. Something to help familiarize the ever changing yet always constant space. The boy didn’t like crowds, or meeting new people.

After a few visits, he noticed a few other kids around his age. A boy with a mop of brown hair, held back by a white bandana. His friend with sandy hair, always wearing a green tunic.

Our farm boy never talked to them. Always staying close to his father. But he passively noted them every tournament. Sometimes he sees them during the day.

He practices on the other side of the establishment.

* * *

Bandana Boy and Mr. Sandy Hair where aware of the other child. They lived with their families in Port. They grew up side by side. They went to watch every weekend. They knew that when they were old enough they were going to fight in the tournament.

They would practice in the streets with their wooden swords. Sometimes they would go to the Club if they weren’t going to be needed at home. The days the farm boy was there were the coolest.

He would be sparring the greats. He was fun to watch. He always turned away when he saw them.

They followed him once. He passed by their houses on his cart with his father. They stayed at a distance. They watched him lug sacks of potatoes from his cart to the boat with a satisfied smile.

The two boys had no idea he was a farm boy. Maybe that was why he was only at the Club on weekends, that was his shipment day.

The potato boy won every round of his first Tournament with ease.

The sandy haired boy decided that that was the day he would start to practice for real. He had always wanted to fight. To win. And this other kid. Who only came in _to watch_. Had just won.

With pink hair no less. Not that that said anything about his capabilities. But that took some confidence.

After his first night duels, the farm boy would come back every weekend to fight. And it seemed like he never lost.

After a few years, and sandy haired boy and bandana boy entered the tournament. They where nothing to scoff at. But they were overshadowed by the kid with pink hair.

The boy with sandy hair rose the ranks quickly. Quicker than is friend at least.

He started to get stronger. He started to be well known.

He was surprised it never went to his head.

* * *

Our farm boy would passively watch the crowd. He would passively watch his competitors. He would passively watch Sandy and Bandana as they made a name for themselves.

Maybe one day he’d talk to them.

But right now. He had another fight to win.


End file.
